Sonic Power Ball: The Return Of Shadow
by John Adventure
Summary: Continuação do Sonic Adventure 2 Dreamcast, 2001
1. Introdução: a idéia

**Sonic Power Ball:  
The Return Of shadow**

É uma estória que conta a aventura de Sonic e sua turma exatamente a partir do ponto final de "Sonic Adventure 2" (Dreamcast®). A estória se passa 2 meses após a morte de Shadow (a data exata é 14/06/2003; pois zerei o jogo no dia 14/04/2003). Durante esses 2 meses, Sonic reuniu as 7 Esmeraldas Caóticas e aprendeu a voar. 9 meses mais tarde (14/03/2004), Sonic decide jogar basquete de rua (sem regras) e monta um time chamado **Power Ball**, que é formado por: **Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge e E102-Gamma.**

O Dr. Robotnik os desafia para um torneio de basquete contra seus 15 times integrantes do **Metal Ball**, que é formado por 75 máquinas entre robôs, cyborgs e andróides. Mas quando descobre que o **verdadeiro** Shadow ressuscitou e perdeu a memória; sua crueldade desperta novamente. Então, ele arma um plano para acabar com Sonic definitivamente!

Uma nova batalha tem início.

As 7 Esmeraldas do Caos tiveram seu poder duplicado, e com isso, são capazes de transformar até 3 personagens no nível Super! Duas Esmeraldas Mestras novas: **Ouro**, que controla os anéis; e **Prata**, que controla as Super transformações com energia ilimitada (sem contagem de anéis). 4 bolas de basquete especiais: Water Ball, Ice Ball, Fire Ball e Ray Ball.

Ação, aventura, mistério e muito basquete numa estória emocionante.

A cada episódio, serão apresentados 2 ou 3 personagens, conforme suas aparições.


	2. Episódio 1: O casamento de Sonic

**Episódio 1: O casamento de Sonic – Parte 1: Mais poder caótico nas esmeraldas.**

14/06/2003, 10 horas. – Em um quarto na casa do Tails (Mystic Ruins):  
Dois meses após a morte de Shadow; Sonic dormia e sonhava que havia conseguido salvar o ouriço preto de sua tragédia, voltando atrás e segurando a mão do mesmo, antes da gravidade puxá-lo para a Terra. Alguns minutos depois, ele acorda um pouco assustado e tenso, pensando: "puxa, esse sonho de novo!" Então levanta e vai até um baú, onde estão as 7 esmeraldas do caos que havia reunido no último mês e começa a observá-las. Mas algo estranho acontece: luzes de energia começam a envolver as esmeraldas; então elas rodeiam em volta de Sonic e produzem um controle do caos, que transporta ele da casa de Tails até a ponta da montanha onde ela se localiza. Muito surpreso ele olha para as esmeraldas e diz:

Sonic: Isso foi um controle do caos! Alguma coisa aconteceu com as esmeraldas caóticas!...

Tails vê que Sonic apareceu do nada e corre em direção ao amigo:

Tails: Sonic! O que foi isso? Fazendo um controle do caos tão cedo?

Sonic: Uma pergunta de cada vez! Eu não fiz isso por vontade própria.

O ouriço entrega as esmeraldas verde e roxa nas mãos do garoto e lhe pede para analisar:

Tails: Isso é incrível! Todas estão assim?

Sonic: Sim, mas o que houve?

Tails: Algo fez o poder delas aumentarem. Talvez a Esmeralda Mestra.

Sonic: Acho que não. Pois a Esmeralda Mestra está na Ilha do Anjo com Knuckles. Pode dizer quanto de aumento houve?

Tails: Não sei ao certo, mas é bem provável que foi duplicado.

Sonic: Só testando para saber. Preciso ir a Station Square, e quero ir bem rápido...

Ele fecha os olhos e reúne a energia das esmeraldas de novo, transformando-se em **Super Sonic**, e após se despedir de Tails, que pega um aparelho para medir a velocidade à longa distância, sai voando em direção a Station Square com toda velocidade possível.  
Em apenas 50 segundos, Sonic chegou ao seu destino, e na praia, perdeu a forma Super e as esmeraldas se espalharam novamente pelo mundo, então ele disse:

Sonic: Realmente, o poder das esmeraldas do caos aumentou muito. Pode ser que haja alguma nova relíquia por trás disso...

No momento, ele pensa em uma **nova Esmeralda Mestra**, mas acha que seria muito estranho, pois sabe que já teria encontrado-a, se realmente existisse, ou que Eggman já teria tentado se apoderar dela.  
Então, ele para de pensar nisso e resolve procurar pela Amy na cidade.

**Parte 2: Sonic revela o que sente para Amy.**  
10h e 20m. – No centro comercial de Station Square:  
O ouriço conseguiu encontrar Amy caminhando na praça, em direção ao mercado, e a chama para conversar:

Sonic: Amy!

Amy: Sonic! Não acredito que esteja aqui. – e correu para abraçá-lo.

Ao ser abraçado por ela, Sonic a beijou no rosto, e perguntou se não a incomodava. Muito surpresa, ela disse:

Amy: De jeito nenhum. Mas o que acontece com você Sonic? Nunca tinha beijado meu rosto antes! O que houve?

Ele explica o motivo pelo qual nunca quis se relacionar com ela, e diz que foi para protegê-la.

Amy: Minha proteção? Mas do que você queria me proteger?

Sonic: Das ameaças malucas de Eggman, de seus planos maléficos para conquistar o mundo, de seus robôs, entre outras coisas.

Feliz com a preocupação de Sonic, sorrindo ela fala:

Amy: Então queria evitar que me machucassem, ou que me fizessem algum mau. Certo?

Sonic: Exato! Mas agora, Eggman passou para o nosso lado e as coisas se acalmaram. Acho que perdi muito tempo te protegendo, mesmo sabendo que você queria viver todas aquelas aventuras ao meu lado.

Amy: Foram 5 anos em que você me ajudava e depois ia embora.

Ela pensa em todas as vezes que foi salva por seu herói amado, e que apesar de ele sempre fugir, sabia que ele voltaria.  
Um pouco desanimado, pensando que ela não o quer mais, o ouriço disse:

Sonic: E você cresceu, está com 17 anos, mais independente; tanto que derrotou o Zero sozinha. Também está mais bonita! Mas creio que não precisa mais de mim, nem da minha proteção.

Segurando a mão de Sonic, emocionada, ela exclama:

Amy: Preciso sim! E sempre vou precisar de você, da sua proteção, do seu carinho, do seu amor!

Sonic: Então ainda me ama?

Amy: Te amo muito! Nunca deixarei de te amar! Você é meu herói. E obrigada pelo elogio. Saiba que agora, com 20 anos, também está mais bonito!

Sonic: Obrigado. Eu também te amo!

Amy: E agora, como vamos ficar? Vai me pedir em namoro?

Sonic: Melhor que isso. Quer se casar comigo?

Amy: Oh, Sonic... – A ouriça sorri ao ouvir o pedido de casamento dele. Ela o abraçava, tão forte quanto de costume, mas agora sabia que seria respondida com o calor que sempre quis sentir. - Sim! Quero muito me casar com você.

Agora, eles se beijaram na boca e começaram a namorar por apenas duas semanas, até o dia do casamento.

**Parte 3 (final): O matrimônio.**  
28/06/2003, 15h e 45m. – Na pista de pouso da casa de Tails, em Mystic Ruins:  
Já está tudo preparado para o casamento, a decoração, como Amy sempre sonhou, com as rosas de sua mesma cor, todos os 500 convidados já se acomodaram em seus lugares, os casais de padrinhos: Tails e Cream, Knuckles e Tikal, que viajou no tempo para prestigiar aqueles que ajudaram na luta contra o Chaos. Só faltam os noivos, que estão se arrumando:

Tails: Quem costuma se atrasar em casamentos, são as noivas, sabia?

Sonic: Eu sei! Mas já viu a hora? Ainda faltam 15 minutos. Além do mais, não quero ficar esperando por muito tempo.

Tails: Você nem vestiu o paletó ainda. Quer mesmo fazer isso?

Sonic: Lógico! Mas por mim, casava pelado mesmo, com este calor.

Tails: Ha ha ha. Só você mesmo para fazer piada numa hora dessas.

Enquanto isso, na casa da Amy, Rouge e Vanilla a ajudavam a se aprontar, e Vector esperava fora, no carro da morcega, pois como a noiva não tem pai, será ele quem irá acompanhá-la até o altar.  
Amy se atrasou apenas 5 minutos, não por causa do carro, que, aliás, foi muito rápido, mas por causa do crocodilo, que havia esquecido de colocar o terno e fez isso em cima da hora. Ela ficou maravilhada com tantos convidados, a decoração feita e o pequeno altar montado na frente.  
Após o padre declarar que já estão casados e podem se beijar, eles ficam envergonhados e resolvem dar apenas um beijo leve e doce, mas que demonstra perfeitamente a união do casal. Na hora de jogar o buquê, as garotas se amontoam atrás da noiva e ficam agitadas, e para a surpresa de todos, quem o pega, é a Tikal, que olha para o Knuckles e fica com as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto o próprio equidna, cujo também fica envergonhado.  
A festa é celebrada perto da lagoa, onde todos se deliciam com as comidas e bebidas encomendadas por Rouge. Ao início da noite, os convidados começam a ir embora até que restam somente os amigos do casal e Eggman.

20 horas. – Na garagem escondida da oficina de Tails:  
Sonic e Amy se despedem de seus amigos antes de partirem na viagem para a lua-de-mel usando o Tornado 2, no qual Tails fez uma pequena reforma colocando um lugar de passageiro para a Amy viajar com o Sonic.  
Em duas horas, o casal chegou a Londres na Inglaterra para ficarem 1 mês em lua-de-mel. Após meia hora de passeio, encontraram um hotel, muito parecido com um castelo em seu interior, com escudos e espadas medievais pendurados nas paredes, pilares de sustentação, armaduras de cavaleiro, um chão xadrez em preto e branco diagonal, etc. Então foram recebidos pelo gerente, que disse:

Gerente: Jovem Sonic e senhorita Amy, sejam bem vindos ao hotel Palace London.

Sonic: Obrigado! Mas vou avisar que não tenho dinheiro.

Gerente: Não se preocupe com isso Sonic! Aqui, os heróis têm direito a suíte presidencial gratuita, pelo tempo que desejar e com acompanhante.

A ouriça rosa é quem mais gosta da novidade:

Amy: Suíte presidencial grátis! Vamos ficar um mês, certo querido?

Sonic: Sim Amy, foi o que combinamos. Mas não sei se posso ficar parado por tanto tempo.

Amy: Podemos correr todos os dias e visitar a Europa inteira.

Ele gosta muito da idéia, ainda mais, quando o gerente fala de estradas alternativas no continente, onde passam menos carros que o normal.  
Após a conversa, o gerente entregou a chave do quarto na mão de Sonic e desejou felicidades em seu casamento.


End file.
